godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Warden-Cypher/God Reaper Burst - Chapter 12 - The Truth
The disc 'lost' by Sakaki contained old footages. All concerned him and his relationship with Johannes Von Shicksal. They were both scientists working on a way to counter the growing Aragamis. They were clashing as to what was the better way. There was a third person. A woman named Aisha Gauche. She decided to take a step further into the direct approach, and infused her unborn child with Bias Factor. It was called the Managarm Project. The result of that 'failed' experiment was Soma. The son of the Director. The First Gods Eater. Half-Human, Half-Aragami. ---- Lying down on my bed, i am looking at the ceiling. It's more than what i first imagined. More than the petty war going on between the two survivors of that lost age, i am concerned about the 'product'. Soma Shicksal. Everyone sees him as a loner and someone who is much too antisocial. Knowing what i know, would there be an alternative? I think he believes himself responsible for the death of his mother. And being Half-Aragami explains why his squad is always under attack, leading to losses of human lives. There is no God of Death in the Den. Only a human who seems to have been cursed from the day he was born. Cursed to see people die because of his very nature. I sigh. Somehow, i feel akin to him. My birth was not as tragical, of course. I am human, fully. But something in me was always different. I could feel and think like any other, of this, nothing is new. But i would always be drawn to battle. Even as a child, when i watched old footages of Earth's old history, i would stare at the most bloody conflicts statistics and imagery with a voracious mind. I couldn't explain it. Some said it was in my blood. Or in my genes. But nothing was certain. How could i explain that i felt complete only when my life was at stake? Beautiful sceneries meant nothing to me. Friendship was a work of the mind. Only battle and death stirred something deep within me that seemed dormant. I knew i was not like the others. A monster. A predator. A creature. Words like this ringed through my mind as i tried to hide it away. And then... Then the truth of Soma's origins is dawned. And i feel like i have found someone who's like me. In our own way, similar, yet not close by appearance or birth. Two monsters who kill monsters. Born to battle. I doubt Sakaki has any idea about what he did, and its consequences. ---- I enter the Doc's Lab with the disc in my hand. He turns at me, a concerned look on his face. "I'm so sorry. You picked this up for me? I owe you one." ''Yeah, right. Don't think you'll fool me so easily, old fart.'' "Nothing important, really. Just memories from my youth." Sure. Concerning only Soma and his father. Creepy old man. "The thing is, i have a favor to ask of you." Here we go. The '''real' topic.'' I let out a sarcastic "Like everyone else." before crossing my arms. He briefs me on this apparently Top Secret Mission. A special Core Aragami? And no one else needs to be informed? I would've let that pass if it wasn't for his scheming voice. He's definitely plotting something. And the fact that Von Schicksal is away on 'Business' doesn't really make it better. He goes on about a rambling on the Managarm Project and his supposed sorrow for his part in this. "I'd like it if you somehow befriended Soma. Please." I nod. I'll do it. Just not for you. < Previous Chapter || Next Chapter > Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic